Anteojos
by Affy black
Summary: Hugo creía que si Lily fuera un poco menos vanidosa podría ver lo hermosa que se veía con gafas. Advertencia: Incesto.


**Titulo: **Anteojos.

**Summary:** Hugo creía que si Lily fuera un poco menos vanidosa podría ver lo hermosa que se veía con gafas.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco sus grandiosos personajes.

**Nota:** Hugo/Lily, me encanta esta pareja y me encantó la idea tan pronto como se me ocurrió. Espero que a alguien le guste xD

**Advertencia**: INCESTO! Relación primo/prima.

* * *

-¡Esta es una calamidad! –clamó la voz de una jovencita.

Hugo Weasley, un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos marrones resopló mientras admiraba como Lily Luna Potter recorría su habitación dando grititos a cada instante. Sinceramente después de casi una hora de verla haciendo lo mismo esto había perdido toda la diversión.

-Lily no exageres. –repitió por cuarta vez mientras ella agitaba su larga y lacia cabellera rojo fuego por los aires.

-Mírame. –ordenó y no tuvo siquiera que hacerlo porque él ya tenía los ojos en ella. –Mírame muy de cerca.

Le tomó de la mano y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Ambos se acercaron al espejo de la habitación de los chicos de quinto de Gryffindor donde Hugo dormía. Hugo miró su reflejo en el espejo mientras Lily repetía que la mirara de cerca y este obedecía sin poderlo evitar. Delineó cada facción de su rostro, desde su barbilla hasta su frente pasando por unos delgados y rosas labios, una respingada nariz salpicada por unas cuantas pecas y un par de ojos vivaces y cafés.

-Dime lo que soy. –le pidió.

-Hermosa. –fue lo que salió de los labios de Hugo sin poderlo evitar. Pero él sabía que no debía avergonzarse de decir lo que pensaba, después de todo entre Lily y él siempre había existido confianza ciega.

-Exacto. –afirmó la pelirroja. –Ahora mira mis ojos y dime como son.

-Son lindos, Lil. –confesó su primo.

-¡Así es! –gritó. –No pueden ser opacados por…por… ¡Por esto!

Su exclamación hizo que Hugo diera un salto mientras Lily metía la mano a su túnica y sacaba un par de anteojos rectangulares de montura roja, la pelirroja podía verse reflejada en los cristales y eso le causaba jaqueca. Apretó los lentes con coraje.

-Vas a doblarlos.

-Quisiera que se rompan en mil pedazos. –bramó ella. –Son demoniacos. Asquerosos. Hijos del mal.

-Lily Luna Potter. –la llamó el hijo de Ron y Hermione. –Son solo gafas. Artefactos ópticos sin vida que son diseñados simplemente para que tu visión mejore, no sufras por tu miopía y no te des de bruces contra las paredes…de nuevo.

-No permitas que Rose vuelva a obligarte a leer un diccionario entero. –ordenó la pelirroja al notar la cantidad de palabras estrafalarias que Hugo usaba últimamente. –Y ese no era el punto. Hugo odio las gafas.

-Pero son por tu bien.

-¡Las odio!

-Lily deja de gritar e intenta ver el lado positivo. Te veras intelectual. –comentó Hugo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

-¿Intelectual? –preguntó ella ofendida. -¿Quieres decir que todos me ven como una tonta? ¡Hugo no me estas ayudando!

-¡No dije eso! –clamó el pelirrojo. –Lily debemos parar de gritar así, llevamos horas aquí, los chicos probablemente crean que tenemos sexo o algo así…

Lily, por primera vez desde que le dijeron que se veía obligada a usar anteojos, sonrió.

-¿Eso no sería incesto, querido primito? –preguntó juguetonamente.

-Dije que eso pensaban no que eso iba a pasar. –alegó Hugo sin poder aguantar una carcajada pues la cara picara de Lily le parecía de lo más graciosa. –A menos que mi querida primita ande necesitada de amor.

-Podría ser. –habló la hija de Harry Potter. –Me siento tan triste últimamente…

Dicho esto Lily hizo un puchero y Hugo no resistió más y se echo a reír para después atacar a su prima con cosquillas lo que provocó que la pelirroja se estremeciera y se retorciera carcajeándose por culpa de su primo y su casi hermano. Proporcionándole jalones de cabello la chica consiguió escapar y escabullirse de las manos de Hugo mientras huía por la habitación.

El juego acabó cuando Lily se estrelló accidentalmente con el poste de la cama del compañero de Hugo y cayó al suelo. Se escuchaban los lloriqueos de la pelirroja.

-Oye estas bien, solo fue un golpe. –se reía Hugo sin poder contenerse.

-¡Hugo Weasley! –clamó molesta. –Se me hará un moretón. –se quejó. –Un moretón en la frente y gafas. Seré la más horrible chica de Hogwarts. ¡Los hombres preferirán salir con Myrtle la llorona que conmigo!

-Myrtle tiene su encanto…

Ella le propició un atinado golpe en la espalda.

-Bromeaba. ¡Todo es consecuencia de tu vanidad, Lil! –advirtió su primo, ella le miró mal, muy mal. Si no fuera así te pondrías tus anteojos y no te hubieras hecho ese moretón.

Lily respondió colocándose las gafas en su rostro. Sus ojitos se veían más grandes tras los lentes y eso la hacía aún más guapa. Además a los ojos de Hugo jamás se había visto más adorable.

-Todo es culpa de papá, o del abuelo James, o de Albus… -se lamentó la chiquilla de quince años.

-¿Por qué de Albus? –cuestionó Hugo. –Lo entiendo de tu padre y abuelo pues es su culpa por heredar la mala visión. Pero de Al…

-Porque él sacó la buena vista de la familia. –bramó cruelmente. –Y a Jamie y a mí nos degradó con los genes de papá.

-Puedes usar lentes de contacto. –propuso el pelirrojo suspirando, cansado. –Incluso podría parecer que también heredaste los ojos verdes de tu padre en lugar de su miopía.

-Lo siento Hugo pero creo que después de quince años todos saben que heredé ojos marrones de Ginny Weasley. –masculló entre dientes.

-Entonces transparentes, Lil hay muchas opciones, no te cierres.

Lily Luna palideció considerablemente.

-¿Poner algo en mis ojos? ¡Mis hermosos ojos! ¿Y si se me quedan pegados o algo peor? Ni loca. Los muggles están mal de la cabeza o algo así y yo no me voy a poner esas cosas.

Hugo Weasley bufó mirándola fijamente. Su mirada de hastió se volvió en fascinación tras pocos segundos de contemplarla así. Con un pequeño puchero y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su largo cabello pelirrojo enmarcando su blanco rostro pecoso y esas gafas colgando en el puente de su nariz y ocultando esos ojitos dulces.

-Eres adorable así. –dejó escapar siendo honesto. –Hermosa y adorable.

-No tienes que mentirme. –musitó bajando la mirada.

-Jamás te he mentido. Creí que sabías eso, Lil. De veras creo que eres adorable –comentó el hermano de Rose acercándose a ella con una sonrisa clavada en la cara. –Con gafas y sin ellas.

-¿A si?

-Si. Pero si me preguntas con anteojos estas mucho mejor…

Lily enrojeció mientras sentía como la mano de Hugo acariciaba su tersa mejilla y sonreía. Si no fuera su primo…

-Lo que quieres es que me vea fea. –murmuró Lily. –Para que ningún otro chico se acerque a mí.

-Lo admito. –habló Hugo. –No quiero que ningún otro chico se acerque a ti. Pero no miento, eres hermosa y te adoro.

Al diablo con que fuera primos, casi como hermanos, con esas palabras Hugo había provocado que las piernas le flaquearan y su corazón palpitara rápidamente en su pecho. Enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se besaron como si no existiera mañana para ninguno de los dos. Así como si todo su futuro fuera solo ese momento y querían que les durara por siempre.

-Hugo. –suspiró entre sus labios.

Luego el chico la tomó de la cintura con mucha fuerza y dirigió sus labios a su blanco cuello como si fuera un vampiro sediento. Lily suspiraba y su piel se estremecía contra los labios hambrientos de su primo que ahora era todo menos eso. Sus manos se paseaban por la espalda del pelirrojo mientras que las de él estaban jugando en su cabello. Lily volvió a sentir como Hugo se apoderaba de su boca con pasión, tomó con su mano derecha sus anteojos y los lanzó a la cama.

-No. –replicó Weasley mientras llevaba ambas manos a sujetar el rostro de Lily. –No te las quites.

-Oh Hugo por favor. –se quejó. –Debes bromear.

-Anda… me gustan.

Lily pareció caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y miró sus gafas casi con devoción.

-De acuerdo. –dijo colocándoselas. -¿Así está bien?

-Perfecta. –contestó besándola en la mejilla para luego tomarla en sus brazos y dirigirla a la cama.

La recostó con cuidado para poder volver a besar su cuello mientras las manos de su prima le exploraban completo. Suspiraban, gemían, se decían que se querían. Se habían olvidado de todo que no fueran ellos mismos y el calor que hacía ahí adentro. Hugo le corrió un mechón rojo que le cubría el rostro y besó su frente.

-Te amo.

-Hugo…

-¿Hm?

-Yo también te amo.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Gracias por leeeer :)


End file.
